


The Lands Of Elsewhere

by eternallyheartbeating (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work, The Lands Of Elsewhere
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Demons, Elves, Elves with angellic wings, Fairees, M/M, Mythical world, No Fandom - Freeform, No Smut, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Slow Burn, So it's a story and everything here is canon, This isn't a fandom, This isn't a fic it is original content, cause we're pure here, loads of fluff, mythical creatures, mythical universe, this is my own story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eternallyheartbeating
Summary: Hey Guys! This an original story with my OCs, not a fic for a fandom, everything here is canon. I know you all love fanfiction and that's why you're here, but please take a chance on this, I've been working really hard to make an interesting story that I think you guys would like.Vep is a demon that is going on a journey to crush the crystal that separates the (mythical) races. Many have tried but all have failed when they venture out to Elsewhere. A creature called The One With the Forest (Fael) is the only one who has come back alive. They venture out together and they end up falling in love and it's all cute and shit.ENJOY!note: I'm pretty bad at updating fics, but I'm really dedicated to this one so please check back for updates.





	The Lands Of Elsewhere

Day one:

This day was the one of the most important days in my journey. It started with me waking up in a cheap inn inside the territory of the fairees, close to the lands of Elsewhere. Today was the day that I had spent so long to work up to. I was going to meet The One with the Forest. He is the only one who can navigate the lands of Elsewhere. I assume that he was a troll because of the title.

As I woke up I grabbed an apple out of my travel pack to eat before I continued on. I left the room and I bid the fairee woman at the front table a good evening. I was on the road and I had ten miles to walk before I got to the tavern where The One with the Forest stayed. My mind repeated over with what I would say. _My name is Vep of the demon folk. Take me to the lands of Elsewhere so I can crush the crystal that separates us._

A boring speech, I know. But I have to sound presentable. My kind, demons, aren't viewed as good citizens. Sure, in our known lands, every race is accepted, but we are known for pairing up with pixies and wreaking havoc or just us individual demons rebelling. Just how fairees are known for their negotiation skills and the elves are known for their roles in the government system of our lands. Some demons can blend in as elves or fairees because they have different eye colors and their horns are small and can blend in with their hair. I can’t pose as another race because my horns are wavy and obvious and where an elf has white in their eyes, my eyes are black with a white iris. So I need to go with the route of looking presentable.

If you are wondering what the crystal that separates us is, let me explain. There are three main races, Elves, Demons, and Fairees. There are other smaller races like pixies, trolls, centaurs, and races that are practically extinct, like dragons and merpeople. Every race has varying abilities. Demons can use illusion magic and crystal magic, but they are one of the few races that don’t have wings. Elves are intelligent and they have feathery angelic wings. Fairees use elemental and spell casting magic and have paper thin wings, so they can fly but their wings are very fragile. Each race has it’s differences and personality traits that set them apart. There have been wars for power in the past and races have tried to gain another’s magic. There is a crystal in the lands of Elsewhere that keeps us separated and us having our differences. Loads of different creatures have wanted to crush the crystal to give us all equal power, but they have been too cowardly to do so. Nobody knows what lies in the forest of the lands of Elsewhere. The crystal itself is a huge crystal that lie deep into the forest. Nobody on record has been far enough into the forest to see the crystal and it's actual size, but there have been rumors as long as I can remember.  

The road I'm walking down rarely has any shops or carts. There aren't that many creatures near the outskirts of our lands. Most of the population is densely packed near cities and cities are where most diplomatic things happen among everyone and everyone wants to keep up with the news. Some outsiders stay on the edge of the lands. I feel like I'd fit in there.

I tried to clear my head as I drew closer and closer to the tavern where I was to find The One With the Forest. I find that if I clear my head, everything moves quicker.

After a while of walking, I was there. It looked like a simple tavern with a small dining space. It looked pretty old and worn down. I approached the entrance and walked in. I almost got my cloak stuck in the doorway. The tavern seemed simple enough. There was the usual hum of voices that you'd hear and calm orange-ish lighting from the fireplace. I looked around for a deep green cloak with a hood up. After a minute of looking around I saw someone sitting alone in the corner. I could tell by the build that he was male. And his cloak was green. I made my way across to him. 

"Excuse me? Are you who they call The One With the Forest?" I asked and I reached out and tapped his shoulder. 

He turned around and gazed at me. I pulled my hand back and I felt the slightest bit of blush on my face.

He was not what I expected. He was an elf. His hair was blonde and his skin was a creamy dark shade. He had a couple piercings on each ear.

And his eyes. They were electric blue and they had a certain sadness to them. I have never seen eyes quite like his.

"Yes," He said, his voice was soft. 

"Um, My name is Vep of the demon folk. Can you take me to the lands of Elsewhere. I want to try to crush the crystal that separates us." Damn, I still managed to mess up what I was planning on saying.

"Sit, Vep."

I sat opposite him. 

"Are you sure that you are prepared to endure all that is ahead on this journey? There are many dangers. Are you prepared to go where few have survived?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And you realize that I am more knowledgeable about the lands of Elsewhere and you must obey what I tell you?" 

"Yes."

"And we will discuss payment on the road. Okay?" He said and smiled. His head cocked to the side when he smiled.

"Oh, okay," I say. "When shall we depart?"

"Tomorrow at dawn."

"Thank you so much," I said and I rose from my chair. "And, what should I call you?"

He paused for a moment before he answered. 

"Fael,"

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was just an introduction to the world that they live in and what the storyline may be. There will be more character stuff in later chapters. 
> 
> If you liked this so far and want to see pictures of Vep and Fael and my art for them, check out my social media!
> 
> My tumblr: https://thebiandthefandoms.tumblr.com/  
> My instagram: @rainbowish.art
> 
> Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for the next update!


End file.
